Looking for us
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Logan is heartbroken when Veronica leaves without a goodbye...but suddenly she's back...with a little snag...LoVe. The End
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So…I was watching VM when I got this idea for a VM LoVe fic…which is something I haven't really wrote before…ever. So I'm trying my best to start writing LoVe fics and hopefully this one doesn't suck to much. It's a weird plot in the beginning and you may wonder what the hell am I doing with it…but just go with it and we'll see…at this moment I don't even know what is going to happen. lol! So yeah…it will be LoVe…please reply…thanks if you take the time to read it!**

Chapter 1

Logan Echolls, Duncan Kane, Lilly Kane and TJ Scott walked down Neptune High's halls…completely as if they owned it…which, in their teenage popularity world…they did. Duncan and his sister were the sons of Jake and Celeste Kane…the software billionaires who was the source of the most jobs in Neptune. Logan was the only son of Aaron Echolls…the Hollywood actor who was fawned over by everywhere…and his wife, Lynn. (He did have an older sister Trina who was adopted but he barely saw her anymore.) TJ's parents had died when he was 10, leaving him millions of dollars…while he stayed with his grandfather till he was 18 and could receive his money.

Duncan was dating Meg Manning…the head cheerleader and Lilly was dating Eli "Weevil" Navarro…leader of the PHC biker gang. TJ…as he so clearly showed…was a player. Logan on the other hand had not dated anyone in nearly a year…because he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend…well they didn't really break up…

Most students in Neptune High didn't know Logan or any of the 09ers very well…seeing as they never mixed with them. But those who knew Logan, Duncan, TJ and Lilly could see that they had changed over the long year…but they never dared say anything. For what had happened the previous year was an off-topic subject which no one ever dared speak off. TJ was open about it all cause he had gone through pain a lot in his life and it wasn't knew to him. Duncan and Lilly had started talking about it but Logan never did.

Veronica Mars had been the cause of all the talk in Neptune. She had moved there when she was 7 and soon became best friends with Duncan, Lilly, Logan and TJ. After a brief fling with Duncan she and Logan got together. They had been together for 2 years and were seen as the hottest couple in the whole school. They loved each other very much and everyone thought that they would get married. Then something very weird and unexpected happen, which would change their lives forever.

The weekend before, Logan and Veronica had been on a wonderful date on which they had spent their time talking and kissing and acting in love. The next week at school Logan didn't see her and when he went over to her house she was never there and her parents never said anything. After two weeks no one knew where she was and soon everyone found out she was missing. Logan went mad, searching for her every waking moment. He broke down many times and he just couldn't take it without her. Then after two months the first signs came.

_Logan walked lazily to his locker, ignoring everyone around him. He hated school…he always had. But having Veronica with him made it something he looked forward to…somewhere where he could spend time with her. He looked up to his locker and silently opened it, not even laughing as Dick Casablanca made rude comments. Suddenly his eyes caught a white paper in his locker and he picked it up, staring at his name written on it. He watched as Lilly, Duncan, TJ and Weevil all opened their lockers to find the same notes stuck in it. Logan turned back to his and slowly opened it as his breath caught in his throat…it was Veronica's handwriting._

_Logan_

_I start with I love you…more than you realize and even more than you can imagine. I hear you've been looking for me and for that I am eternally grateful…but you have to let go now Logan…I'm not coming back. Don't resent yourself…it isn't your fault and nothing you did brought this on…this is something I decided to do all on my own. Believe me…it was the hardest one I could ever make but it's for the best. I know you'll hate me for this but I hope one day you will understand… you don't know how hard this is for me… (here he could see that she had been crying as she wrote it for the paper was smudged) I hope one day you'll be able to move on. I love you…I miss you. You'll always be my one and only._

Ronnie 

Logan looked up with teary eyes as he heard Lilly choke back a sob and Weevil put his arms around her, comforting her. Soon he saw Duncan and TJ just place the letters back in their bags and walked away. In each letter Veronica had written a private message…with the main theme being that she wasn't coming back and they should just go on without her. Logan slammed his locker closed and placed his head against it, feeling the tears burning his eyes.

Logan hadn't stopped looking for her but a few months later he let go…knowing he wasn't getting anywhere. But his friends saw him change. He used to be the jackass idiot cool guy of his school…but he had turned into someone who was an introvert and hardly said anything. He never made any good jokes and he left his jackass ways. It had shocked the whole school into an awkward silence and people grew terrified of him for he had grown a nasty temper.

Logan closed his locker as the other 09ers gathered around him, waiting to go. Suddenly there was a rustle in the back and everyone turned to see what was going on. They heard as people started talking aloud and moved away for the person walking closer to them. Duncan stood next to Logan and watched as Lilly, Weevil and TJ turned towards the people. Then suddenly she reached her destination as the crowd dispersed, leaving her in front of her 5 old friends.

Logan stared at Veronica as she stood in front of him, a full year after he had last seen her. Immediately his eyes took in her appearance as if to see if she was real. She looked the same as she always had except for her hair that had once been long and was now cut till just underneath her shoulders.

Veronica watched as her friends gasped at her being there but her eyes were only on Logan and his reaction. She scanned his face and saw that he had hair stubble growing on his chin and his eyes had lost the ever spark they once held. It scared Veronica for she couldn't read his reaction…for the first time since she knew him.

Logan watched silently as she sighed and TJ stepped forward, grabbing her in one of his huge hugs.

"My goodness! If it isn't the lovely Veronica! You came back after all you little disappearing act!" TJ said as he hugged her and Veronica laughed as she hugged him back.

"TJ…it's been to long. I missed those hugs of yours." Veronica said cheerfully as they let go. Next up was Lilly who almost jumped her down.

"Dorkess! You're back! I missed you so much! You will never guess what has happened to me! Oh my word you are so going to tell me everything!" Veronica laughed as Lilly ranted and they girls hugged each other. Veronica slammed fists with Weevil.

"Yeah…I missed you to Lilly! And you Weevil…still looking good I see."

Then Duncan smiled and embraced her, kissing her cheek and Veronica knew she was home when she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Welcome home V…it's about damn time."

"Thanks Duncan…I missed it…I missed you all." Veronica whispered back before letting go. She looked up and saw she and Logan were standing in front of each other, just wordlessly staring at each other and she felt her body tense as she wondered what he was thinking.

"Veronica." Logan said curtly…had it not been for his unrecognizable tone of voice she would have sworn he hated to see her.

"Logan." She replied and lifted her left hand to her face to brush the hair away.

Logan was about to fall into her arms when he saw the glint of a diamond come from her finger. He gasped and suddenly everyone else saw it. Veronica looked up sadly at Logan before she looked away, the pain in her eyes evident.

"Oh…uhm…yeah…I'm engaged." She said softly and Logan slammed his locker as he walked away, leaving everyone staring as Veronica cried at the sight of him walking away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow guys thanks for the replies! So I just love TJ at this moment…so yeah…I might add more of him…now lets go on from the shocker I left you guys!**

Chapter 2

"Oh…uhm…yeah…I'm engaged." She said softly and Logan slammed his locker as he walked away, leaving everyone staring as Veronica cried at the sight of him walking away from her.

"Excuse me?" Duncan spoke up and Veronica looked back towards the rest of her friends who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Just like I said…I got engaged…" Veronica said shortly and Duncan gave her a sideways glance before walking off to find Logan. Weevil gave her a tiny smile, gave Lilly a kiss and walked off to the rest of his gang. Lilly just looked at her friend and grinned from ear to ear.

"You little scoundrel you! I always knew you would be one to cause more drama in this tiny school of ours!" Lilly joked and hugged her friend who gave her a sheepish smile in response. Then Lilly's phone rang and she excused herself from their conversation. Suddenly it was just TJ and Veronica standing in the almost empty hallway.

"So…this is a little different than I expected." TJ said awkwardly and Veronica laughed…he always knew how to cheer her up.

"It wasn't planned TJ…I never meant to hurt any of you…" Veronica said softly and TJ looked away.

"And somehow you managed to Veronica…. You know me V…I don't care for bullshitting anyone…it's never been my style. So I'm going to give it to you straight… you broke Logan. You hurt all of us V…we didn't know where you were or nothing." TJ said in his usual manner and Veronica wiped away her tears.

"But you knew…it was in your letter." Veronica started but TJ's laughing cut her off.

"Oh…yeah the letter I never read…I placed it in a big box that I kept locked in my closet."

"Why? Why didn't you read it?" Veronica asked confused.

"Because I told myself…you have your reasons…and I gave you credit for that. All I needed was to know that you were safe…I didn't need to know why or where." TJ said as he looked into her eyes and Veronica nodded in response. TJ never talked around the topic…he got straight to the point. Veronica understood his reasons…he wasn't good with showing emotions but the one thing he did was to always keep in mind that people had reasons for doing what they did. So Veronica knew it was his way of telling her that he was glad that she was okay.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Veronica aimlessly walked through the school halls, on her way to her class. Suddenly Lilly hooked her arm around Veronica's and walked with her.

"V! I just love having you back with us!" Lilly laughed and Veronica couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah Lilly…I missed you to." Veronica said and hugged her friend before walking again.

"So you won't guess what happened…okay I'll tell you. You remember Shelly Pomroy? Well I heard she and Carl Topher got together at her year-end bash. It was one hell of a scandal!" Lilly joked and Veronica smiled at her friend.

"It must have been…"

"Oh but that's so last year…you are the person everyone is talking about…you and your reappearance! It's on everyone's lips!" Lilly said and Veronica stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"Yeah…everyone is speculating why your back! It's like the hottest rumour ever!" Lilly laughed as she walked away to find Weevil, leaving Veronica to walk to her own class.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Logan sat in the class staring out of the window. He didn't know what had caused him to decide to go to school. He hated coming but he knew he had to. His mom was going through a hard time and even though he was a jackass to her he still cared about her…and the last thing she needed was having to worry about her son. Duncan sat behind him and stared worriedly at his friend. Logan had not talked to anyone…let alone say anything about what he was feeling. Though he was never one to admit his feelings he had always been able to talk to Duncan…even if it was to do with Veronica Mars.

The teacher stood up as a handsome guy walked into the class. He was very well built, had jet black hair and green eyes. He handed the teacher a paper before he went to sit down next to Logan, obviously enjoying the attention he was getting from all the girls who stared at him adoringly. Logan gave him a sideways glance before returning his attention to the world outside the class and his own thoughts of Veronica.

"Students…this is…Ryan Murray…he's the new guy…all the way from the big bad Los Angeles. Ryan…hope you will enjoy our school…feel free to mingle with the students while I go out…" the teacher said and walked out and Logan scoffed.

"Yeah…taking a break to go make out in the staff room, I'm sure."

Everyone laughed including Ryan.

"New boy. Where do you live?" one of the girls asked and Ryan looked up at them.

"The 90909 zip code…if you know where I mean." Ryan said and Dick stepped forward.

"Well then welcome to the 09ers Ryan! I'm Dick…" Dick said and was cut off by Duncan.

"Hey…I'm Duncan Kane…that is Dick Casablanca and here is Logan Echolls." Duncan introduced and Logan lifted his fingers in acknowledgement.

"Echolls…like in Aaron Echolls son?" Ryan asked and Logan smiled as he turned to him.

"Yeah that's me…poster boy for all that is unholy and sinful." Logan laughed and Duncan shook his head as he laughed.

"Ignore Logan here…he's going through a though time. So…any girlfriend? Cause you know Neptune is full of girls." Duncan asked with a grin and Logan snorted.

"Are you mad? All these girls know is how to rip your heart out of your body and eat it up!" Logan blew and Duncan gave him a pleading look.

"Logan. Not now."

"What donut? You know as well as I do that is what they do…"

"And not everyone is she…and sometimes people have reasons." Duncan said and Logan just gave him a laugh as he turned away.

"Uhm…yeah I have a great girl…she's wonderful." Ryan said and Duncan smiled.

"That's cool…excuse Logan…he is being the pain in the ass jackass that he is…"

"Did someone say my name? Cause I swear I heard someone say pain in the ass jackass." They turned to the door and saw TJ leaning against the doorframe.

"TJ man! Meet Ryan Murray…Ryan this is TJ Scott. Millionaire playboy of Neptune High." Duncan introduced and TJ smiled before sitting on Logan's desk.

"Actually Kane…when my grandfather croaks, which will be soon, I'll inherit not only my parents' money but his to…officially making me a billionaire…and the richest guy in Neptune…even richer than your family." TJ grinned and Duncan laughed. Even if it sounded rude it was natural for TJ to speak like that…it was after all the truth.

"You suppose to be in class?" Logan asked and TJ just laughed.

"Skipped it…got good enough grades to get me through or rather enough money to get me through…I don't need to be there." TJ smiled and Logan just grinned.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Logan, TJ, Duncan and Ryan walked down the hall to Logan's locker…where they would be meeting the rest of their friends before going out to their table. Logan had eased up on Ryan and found that he actually did like the guy. As they walked up they saw Lilly standing at the locker. She and Weevil never spent their breaks together…for one everyone was shocked by the relationship and another was the fact that they both had different friends.

"Donut! Logan! TJ…new guy!" Lilly said and TJ laughed.

"Taken…and so are you!" Lilly grimaced and jumped into his arms.

"Oh you know I love it when you pine away for me…" Lilly said and kissed TJ's neck playfully.

"Lilly! Behave!" Duncan ordered and Lilly let herself down, laughing at Duncan.

"Ah donut…you have to always be a wet blanket!" Lilly said as she hooked in with Logan.

"Lilly…you know you can push my button any day and I won't tell Duncan here…" Logan joked and Duncan groaned.

"Ryan meet my lovely sister Lilly…Lilly this is Ryan Murray." Duncan introduced and Lilly laughed.

"Nice to meet you Ryan! I would introduce you to my boyfriend but he is currently unavailable at the moment." Lilly laughed as she slapped TJ's ass.

"Is there anything going on with her and TJ?" Ryan asked Logan who only smiled mischievously.

"Nah…they've just always been like that. Lilly has a guy…and TJ…well I don't think he can really commit to anything other than playing the field. But maybe they got some friends with benefits going on…don't know for sure." Logan said softly before turning back towards the others.

Suddenly Logan's face fell as Veronica walked closer. Ryan smiled as she neared them and Veronica looked nervous as she took in everyone standing by the lockers.

"Well well well…Ryan meet…"

"Veronica! I missed you!" Ryan interrupted TJ as he walked to her and kissed her passionately.

Everyone stood with their jaws hanging on the floors.

"Hey guys…this is my fiancé…Ryan." Veronica said awkwardly and Logan caught her gaze as they heard TJ softly spoke up.

"This is so messed up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan sat on the lunch table and stared at the page in front of him. Duncan looked over his shoulder to see what was going on.

_Logan _

_Hey couz! My parentals said it's totally cool if you come stay here for your last year…you know it! So party on and let me know asap okay? I got to go but we'll chat later!_

_Kyra (and my bro Dylan)_

"Logan…what's this?" Duncan asked and Logan didn't even spare him a second glance.

"A way out Duncan…I'm taking the way out of this hell hole." Logan said as he threw down the paper and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Duncan asked worriedly and Logan just laughed.

"Don't worry Duncan…I'm totally capable of looking after myself…you can't break something that was never whole." Logan said just as Veronica walked up.

"Logan…we need to talk." Veronica said sensitively and Logan just grimaced.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Logan walked away and left Veronica feeling sad.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Veronica arrived at her house and she closed the door behind her, trying her best not to cry. The day had been one horrible mess. She knew that if it had not been for Ryan showing up she would at least have been able to talk to Logan…but no chance of that. Veronica threw down her bags as she walked down the hallway of her house.

"Anyone here?" Veronica yelled out into the quiet house.

"We're in here Veronica!" Veronica sighed. It wasn't her mothers voice…it was Ryan's mom. She lazily walked to the lounge and saw Ryan and his mother sitting on the sofa obviously waiting for her. Ryan embraced her and she returned it only half-heartedly before sitting down next to him.

"Tina, so nice to see you again." Veronica said politely and Tina smiled at her.

"It's good to see you to, Veronica. I just came by to tell you your parents are spending the next few weeks at our cottage. So you and Ryan will have the house to yourselves. Our butler will bring food and clean the house every third or fourth day." Tina said and stood up. Veronica and Ryan showed her out of the house.

Veronica walked away from Ryan and Tina and sat down on her bed staring at the pictures next to her bed. She smiled at a picture of her and Lilly. Then there was one of all of them together…Logan holding Veronica, TJ holding Lilly and Duncan holding Meg. She laughed at a picture of her and TJ…it had been taken while she was riding piggyback on him. There was one of her and Duncan, dancing. Lastly – the picture that hurt her the most – the one of her and Logan together. Veronica looked away as she felt the sadness overcome her body. Veronica never loved anyone as much as she loved Logan. Everyday since she went away she missed him even more. For it had never been her choice to go…and she had hated going away…to do something she never wanted to do in the first place. The bed tilted as Ryan sat next to her but she still looked away.

"Veronica…are you okay?" Ryan asked sincerely and she shook her head.

"No…no I'm not." Veronica admitted and he sighed loudly.

"It's about Logan Echolls isn't it?" he asked as he sat against the hardboard of her bed and she moved next to him.

"It wasn't my idea to do this Ryan and I'm sorry if you feel something for me but I love Logan…always have and always will." Veronica said as tears slipped down her face.

"Please don't cry Veronica…I know this is hard for you but you have to understand…if you don't do this…then my baby sister will die. And I'm sorry you got pulled into this…but you know how this goes…you know what your dad said. It has to look and feel real or else he'll know." Ryan almost pleaded and Veronica leaned against him.

"I'm sorry…I should have remembered. This isn't about me…I'm still in this…I'll do anything to safe your sister Ashley. She was always like a baby sister to me to." Veronica said and Ryan placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Just tell me if it's to much Veronica…I don't need something else on my conscious…so when you want out just tell me…I'll make a plan."

"No it's fine. I'm in it till the end. As long as he keeps up his part of his deal."

"Why do you think our parents said we should pretend to get married?" Ryan asked and Veronica shook her head.

"Heavens alone knows Ryan…but my dad knows what he is doing and he'll safe your sister…till we find out what to do next…well till then I guess we have to pretend to be in love." Veronica said as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He stared down at their hands and kissed her forehead.

"You're a great, caring, loving person Veronica…I just hope that Logan will still be there for you when all this is done." Ryan said thoughtfully and Veronica smiled into his chest for she knew…nothing was ever that simple.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ryan and Veronica walked down the halls, their hands intertwined. The previous night they had talked till midnight and made a choice to keep on pretending that they were in love. It would be useless to fight their duties…which was exactly what it was…their duty to his sister.

"You ready V?" Ryan whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Veronica whispered back and Ryan smiled as he took her hand and walked to their group.

Veronica smiled as she saw Lilly sitting on TJ's lap, obviously flirting with him. Duncan was laughing at something Meg had said and Logan was…shockingly…writing. He looked up when he saw them coming closer and frowned before returning his gaze to his paper.

"Dorkess and new guy! You're finally here!" Lilly smiled and Veronica smiled.

"Hey Lilly! Yeah…sorry about that…sleepyhead over here didn't want to wake up…" Veronica laughed as she playfully slapped Ryan.

"Hey! You took about forever to get ready!" Ryan joked and Logan gave a cocky snort.

"Logan…morning man!" Ryan said cheerfully as he let go of Veronica and walked to him. Logan gave him a weird look before he looked back down at his paper with a smirk.

"Morning." He said shortly before standing up, mumbling something and walking off.

"Don't worry about him man…he hasn't been himself since…" Duncan stopped in mid sentence and there followed an awkward silence. Veronica felt the pain of the situation.

"Listen…Ryan…so I'm thinking nobody has told you what I'm like yet…hmm…well I don't care about bullshit…I never take it and I never give it. It just doesn't deal with me. I'm a free talker…so if you have a problem with it…well I guess then we'll have some problems." TJ said and Ryan laughed.

"No…no problems with it. It's good to know that some people don't keep everything locked up." Ryan replied honestly and TJ smiled.

"Well then I take it I'm cool with you." TJ said and Lilly laughed as they stood up and walked away. Duncan and Meg soon followed with a sympathetic glance to Veronica. Veronica hugged Ryan.

"It's going to be a long day…" Veronica said and Ryan smiled.

"But we'll be there for each other all the way." Ryan said and Veronica gave him a small smile.

"At least we grew up together…so this makes it easier…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Logan looked down at the letter and he re-read it for the last time.

_Kyra_

_Couz…I'm taking up that offer. I'll be moving there in a while so yeah…get everything ready for me. You know, the usual…chicks waiting for me in my room and shit. Yeah…uhm don't worry about Veronica…we're not together anymore so I don't give a damn anymore. You know it couz…the old Logan Echolls is back and looking to make up for lost time! See ya later!_

_Logan_

Logan read it and then he looked down at the note he had made on the piece of paper at the bottom of his notepad.

_Kyra_

_Couz…I won't be needing that offer anymore. Something has come up and I think it's best if I stay. Promise I'll tell you one day…I just need to sort it out. But thanks for the invite._

_Logan_

Logan stared at the two pieces of paper as he placed each one in an envelope and addressed it to his cousin. Then he stared at each one…wondering which one to post… he gave one last glance to the envelopes as he caught himself thinking of Veronica.

_Veronica and Logan walked down the hallway, arm in arm, as they moved to their friends. Suddenly they saw a couple break up and Veronica moved closer to Logan._

"_Do you think…we'll ever break up?" she asked and Logan gave her a confused look._

"_Why are you asking V?" he asked curiously and she shook her head._

"_It's just that…I don't want to lose you…"_

"_You won't."_

"_How do you know?" she countered and Logan laughed._

_"Because miss Mars…I'll work my fingers to the bone to get you back…and you know it!" he said as he kissed her and she felt herself relax in his arms._

Logan just gave a grin as he posted the one he really wanted to post. He tore up the other one and threw his bags over his shoulder and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a few weeks later and they were all going to the biggest party of the school year. Logan and Veronica hardly talked…only when needed and the tension could be cut with a knife. But as the weeks moved on they found a comfort in an eerie silence that took over their group…for it was much better than seeing them fight.

It was finally time for the party and no one could wait for it. The mood was rocking and as the people arrived they knew that this would be the party of the year (not just cause it was held at TJ's estate).

Veronica, Lilly and Ryan arrived earlier than all the guest and they sat in TJ's room and talked till the rest of the people started arriving. Duncan and Meg were permanently on the dance floor or making out in one of TJ's rooms. TJ and Lilly spent most of the night dancing together. (Weevil never came to 09er parties.) Veronica and Ryan didn't do a lot…they spent most of the night just talking or walking around the party, sharing just one dance. It was only two hours into the party that Logan arrived but it wasn't new to anyone…he never came on time.

A while later everyone were on the dance floor…dancing to rocking songs. Veronica closed her eyes and danced to the rhythm of the music. When she opened her eyes again she was face to face with Logan. Her breath caught in her throat as they stared at each other, neither one knowing what to say. As they stood silently in front of each other the song changed to a slow one and all around them people were teaming up to dance. Logan stared down at Veronica as she moved closer to him, testing the waters. Logan stepped closer and soon Veronica hooked her arms around his neck and they danced slowly – as if they didn't know how to act around each other.

Veronica and Logan kept each other's gazes, both of them scared that if they looked away the dream would end and reality would set in. Logan tried his best to memorize every last detail of her face and Veronica licked her lips at this action.

TJ watched from the sidelines with a huge grin plastered over his face. He and Veronica had been best friends since they met and he was glad that she was back. But in order for him to be happy – she needed to be happy – and she wouldn't be till she was with Logan again. So when Ryan came near TJ quickly made sure that he kept him busy so Veronica and Logan could have some time together.

When the song ended they lingered for longer than needed, both of them just enjoying the other person's touch. But pretty soon they realized what was happening and Logan let go, clearing his throat.

"Thanks for the dance…" he said quickly and Veronica gave a small nod with a private smile. Logan gave her a small smile back before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Veronica just staring at the place where he once stood.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After many hours most of the guests were gone and it was just the group of friends left. They all sat in TJ's room in a circle: TJ, Lilly, Logan, Meg, Duncan, Veronica and Ryan. It was a lifetime tradition the friends had. Every time after one of their parties they sat in a group playing I Never. So the games started…

"Okay…so I have never walked in on my parents going at it." Meg said and they all sat silently till Lilly took a huge gulp of her drink – sending everyone except Duncan – into a huge fit of laughter.

"Oh God Lilly you must be kidding me!" he yelled as he felt like vomiting. Lilly just laughed and shrugged…

"Yeah Donut…I wanted to lend one of mom's necklaces and when I walked in Mom was like…ah…ah…" Lilly mimicked her mother – looking bored and not enjoying it. Duncan slammed his hands over his ears and he didn't even try to hide the disgust on his face.

"My turn! I never smoked anything illegal…" Duncan said and TJ and Logan grinned before they toasted each other and drank from their bottles. No one was fazed by it…they were after all trouble makers.

"I never went skinny dipping…" Veronica said and everyone laughed as they all took a sip. TJ stared at Veronica.

"You never went skinny dipping? That's just so wrong." He joked and everyone laughed again as Veronica blushed. Logan motioned that Ryan was to be asked last because he was new to the group so TJ took his turn.

"Uhm…I never…oh wait I did do that…uhm…" TJ thought for a long while till Lilly gave him a light smack and he sighed.

"Skip me…I've done almost everything." They laughed…it was true.

"Me? Yippy! Okay I never two timed anyone…" Lilly laughed and everyone stared at her.

"What? I really haven't." she said but it was as if no one believed her. Not surprisingly TJ was the only one to take a drink.

"I never kissed anyone from the same sex." Logan said and everyone sat silent. Lilly sighed and moved to the other side of the group. She quickly kissed Veronica on the mouth – ignoring her best friends' disgust – and then sat back down again. When she sat back down again she and Veronica had to drink – which brought there group into a fit of laughter again. Finally it was Ryan's turn and he sat for a while just thinking.

"I never had sex." Ryan finally said and it was as if an unspoken silence fell over the group. TJ gave a small cocky smile before taking a sip and Lilly quickly followed his example. Meg and Duncan gave each other an intimate look before taking a sip. Logan sat silent – staring intently at Veronica who stared back. He sighed as he kept her gaze and brought the bottle up to his lips, taking in the liquid. Meg took this as her q to continue.

"Well…" she stopped dead in her sentence when they all stared open mouthed as Veronica grabbed her bottle from the ground and drank from it. The group sat in complete silence as everything sunk in and they all realized that more had happened in Veronica and Logan's relationship than they thought. For it was crystal clear that they had slept together…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow that last chapter ended with a huge revealing secret didn't it? He he! So the next chapter shows some LoVe…but then you guys finally find out why Veronica left Neptune so suddenly! So enjoy and I hope I get a lot of replies! Oh and to everyone…you know who you are…who have replied…a big thanks straight from my heart…you guys don't know how much it means to me…so thanks a lot!**

Chapter 5

As the silence set in Logan and Veronica stared at each other, each one trying to read the other's thoughts. Everybody sat in silence, watching them – wondering when it had happened. When they had taken that step. Logan gave TJ his trademark smirk as a sign that it would be better if everybody just left. Ryan, Duncan and Lilly stood up, making their way out of the room. TJ was the last to leave and he walked quickly as Veronica stood up. When he got outside he closed the door and locked it…successfully locking Logan and Veronica in his room…alone…together.

Veronica sighed as she heard the door lock behind TJ. She knew he would do it…it was his solution to problems like these. She sat down on the bed and looked up at Logan who was leaning against the wall, watching her.

"Are you happy…you finally got what you wanted. Now everyone knows you and I had sex." Veronica spat out and Logan's eyes grew darker. There was one thing about Logan and Veronica that no one knew…and it was the fact that sometimes their fights could get bad.

"You're one to talk…" he said just as harshly though his heart broke to say it. Veronica looked down at the floor as an uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. Finally Veronica couldn't take it anymore.

"Say something…please Logan." she said softly and looked up at him as something in him broke.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say Veronica? Thanks for completely fucking up my life for no good reason? Thanks for breaking my heart into millions of pieces? Or maybe…just maybe…and this is the best one believe me…thanks for screwing me and then leaving me a fucken note!" he yelled out and punched TJ's cupboard. Veronica moved away from him as tears started streaming down her face. Suddenly Logan felt exhausted and he let his body slide down the wall as he fell to the ground, staring helplessly at his bleeding hand. He pulled off his shirt and tied it around his hand. Veronica's breath caught in her throat as she saw the marks over his body and she moved closer to him. When she was in front of him she let her hand travel down one of his many scars.

"Oh my god Logan…he did it again… I thought he stopped." she said emotionally and Logan gave a snort.

"My dad never stopped hitting me Veronica…I just didn't feel it when I was with you." Veronica stared at him with wide eyes.

"You know…when you left I thought for a second that maybe you were pregnant…cause we didn't use protection…and I thought you left to get an abortion or to be a single parent. I got so pissed off at you that I drank so much I had to be hospitalized for alcohol poisoning. Then as time went by I started to forget about that idea…I told myself that you would never do it…never keep me from knowing my child. Then worse thoughts took over my mind and I went into a depression…it took me months to get out of it. I was finally coming to terms with it when you showed up again and wham bam thank you mam…you tell me your engaged. And you know what's the fucken cherry on the top? I actually think Ryan and I could have been friends!" Logan laughed as he slammed his head against the wall. Veronica brought her hand to his and took it, causing him to look at her.

"I wasn't pregnant Logan…though when I look back at everything now I wish I was…just to have a piece of you with me forever. I should have never left Logan and I'm so sorry that I did…I wish I could take it back but I can't…and I can't tell you why I left either…not yet…not now. But I want you to know…I need you to know that I love you more than I love anything else! And I can't go on without you Logan…I just can't." Veronica said forcefully and she gave him a passionate kiss that he returned with his whole body. They were both in heaven till Logan pulled away.

"I can't do this…" Logan said as he stood up, leaving Veronica to stare up at him.

"Why not? I thought you loved me…" Veronica said sadly and Logan shook his head in frustration.

"I do Veronica. But you're still engaged and when you switch off the lights everything is black anyways." Logan said and walked to the door. As if by chance TJ opened the door at the precise moment and Logan walked out, sparing one last glance at Veronica before leaving.

Veronica jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving TJ to his own thoughts. TJ frowned as he walked to his closet and pulled out the box under all his things. He sat down on his lazy boy and opened it carefully; carefully taking out the letter Veronica had sent him. He had promised he wouldn't but circumstances had changed. He tore open the paper and quickly read it. As he read it his mind went blank and his fists curled around the paper.

_TJ_

_I'm telling you this cause I trust you…and I know that you won't do anything about it. For the past few months I've been getting these really creepy messages from someone. It's gotten to the point where he has sexual commands for me that he wants me to do for him. My dad wants me to get away from Neptune…TJ this guy is a killer. He almost killed Logan the other day…he threatened to do it. I had to go. I can't tell you where I am but I am safe…I'm with people who care for me and I have someone who protects me every day. Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you…I couldn't. I was to scared that he would hurt any of you if I did. You don't know how hard this is…leaving everyone I love behind. But when this is all over I'll be back…I promise you that. But for now all you need to know is that I'm safe…and as long as I'm not in Neptune…he can't hurt me. I love you my buddy._

_Veronica_

P.S. Be there for Logan…he's going to need it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

TJ walked around the school halls aimlessly, just looking for Veronica. He had been awake all night just reading and rereading the letter…trying to let it all sink in. Somehow TJ Scott had been shocked into an uncomfortable silence…something he was never used to. Sure he had been kidnapped three times before but he had never endured anything like what Veronica was enduring. But it was as if suddenly everything made sense to him. Veronica's disappearance, her sudden engagement…the dark cloud of mist that covered her once bright eyes.

Suddenly TJ saw Veronica walking down the hallway heading straight to him. When she reached him he pushed her into one of the abandoned classrooms, locking it behind him. When TJ turned towards her she wasn't looking at him.

"Veronica please…." He said in a soft voice and she looked up at him with big eyes.

"What do you want me to say to you TJ?" she asked in an even a softer voice than he could imagine from her.

"I want you to tell me how you feel…" suddenly Veronica's eyes went even darker and for a fleeting moment TJ saw more than just heartache in her eyes.

"About what? About the fact that Logan wants nothing to do with me? Or the fact that you obviously finally read my letter…" TJ stared at her with big eyes as all the words he wanted to say fled from his mind. Suddenly Veronica let out a scared, broken laugh.

"How did you know?" TJ asked unbelieving.

"Oh come on TJ…you say you are the straight talker of the group…I've known you for so long that I can read you so clearly. I know you better than you know yourself…and I know you read the letter cause when you look at me I can see sympathy ooze from your heart." Veronica said a matter of factly and TJ was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"I…"

"Oh goodness Scott don't you dare say you're sorry! You have never apologized for anything that you ever said…so why start now?" Veronica said and it was as if the dam burst and she couldn't control her tears anymore. TJ stepped forward and embraced her in a hug, pressing her face into his huge chest. Veronica took a deep breath and she felt a calmness sweep over for she knew in TJ's arms she was safe from everything.

TJ, after a while, convinced Veronica to skip school with him. They drove in TJ's car to his house where they sat in his room and talked. Veronica opened her heart up to him about everything. TJ held her hand the hold time as she talked about the sicko and the threat on Logan's life.

She told him how when she got to her friend's house they were met with another crisis. Ryan was the friend she had to stay with. A few months after she got there Ashley Murray, Ryan's sister, was kidnapped and her dad assigned to the case. But for Ryan's parents appearance was the most important thing. So they made a deal (with the devil Veronica believed). Ryan would be her bodyguard and to make it look like there was nothing wrong in the Murray family Ryan and Veronica would pretend to be engaged. That way the public's attention would be on them and not the missing little girl. It was a brilliant plan but it was hurting a lot of people…but it was for the best.

She continued, long since not caring that she had never stopped crying, about how her and Logan's relationship had changed over the time. TJ had been shocked to hear just exactly what had happened to the couple who were idolized by almost everyone. The fights was something new to him yet he knew in his heart that they would never really hurt each other. He couldn't say that he wasn't pissed to hear how Logan had treated Veronica but somehow he understood where his friend was coming from. It must have been hard for his best friend to admit to Veronica everything.

After hours of talking Veronica fell asleep on TJ's bed and he lazily placed the covers over her. Then he phoned Ryan and told him that she was okay and that she would be sleeping over and the next thing he knew he was calling the very familiar number.

"Echolls residence. May I help you?" one of Logan's many maids asked and TJ controlled his urge to laugh at the woman.

"Logan please…" he said politely and the woman asked him to hold as she put him through to Logan's room.

"Logan Echolls…" Logan's voice trailed off.

"Logan it's TJ…I think you should get here fast…it's time all this shit is sorted out." TJ said and hung up.

Logan stared at the phone and wondered what was wrong with TJ…it was unnatural for him to act like that. So Logan sighed as he picked up his jacket and walked out of his room. He muttered an excuse to his mother and walked to his car, climbing in slowly as his limbs refused to work. His father's beating had been worse this time around but he had taken it. Logan started the ignition and quickly drove to TJ's house, not knowing what was waiting there for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Logan had not even knocked on the huge Scott mansion's door when it was opened up by TJ. Logan's smile faltered as he saw TJ's facial expression…a mixture of hate, anger, sympathy, love…but most of all worry. Logan stepped inside the house and TJ lazily closed the door behind him.

Logan looked around the room…it was dark and he knew that TJ had had a though week. Whenever his grandfather got sick he would keep the house extra clean…and he would never switch on the lights of the parts he didn't use. It was clear by the surroundings that he was very sick.

"So uhm…you called?" Logan asked as he tried not to show his limping. Luckily for him TJ didn't notice it as they sat across from each other in his private living room.

"Yes I did…" TJ said in a business manner and for once Logan felt that he couldn't read his friend.

"And?" Logan asked curiously.

"Don't you think it's time to stop the games Logan?" TJ asked seriously and Logan looked at him confused.

"What games?"

"These bloody mind games you are playing with Veronica…" TJ said and Logan sighed, frustrated.

"I don't need a fucken lecture TJ…not from you…not from anybody…and not about Veronica." Logan said as he sat back in the couch. He told himself that if he wasn't so hurt he would have stood up and walked out.

"No... I think you need one Echolls. And I think it's a big one you need. Because your ego is to big for you." TJ stated and Logan gave a laugh.

"Look who is talking! You…the one guy that has had more girlfriends than anyone else in this whole country!"

"Don't try to shift this conversation to me Logan…not today." TJ said angrily and Logan sighed.

"What the hell do you all want from me? She's engaged to a great guy and I'm trying to leave her in peace. She loves him now…" Logan said.

"Oh you know that is bullshit! You have always said that she is the one for you and now suddenly you don't care! Don't you bullshit me Logan!" TJ said in a distressed voice and TJ wondered why exactly he was doing this. Logan sighed as he relaxed his limb even more into the couch.

"So TJ? What do you want me to do about it? I love the girl with my whole heart. Can't you see how much this is hurting me…seeing her with him. It's killing me but none of you care about me…all you care about is how she feels! Well here is what I feel! I feel like the biggest fucken loser on the planet! I've lost the only girl I ever loved…and now…now all my friends are turning against me." Logan burst out and TJ shook his head.

"Not true Logan. So not true. There are a lot of things you don't know about…things that change everything." TJ said softly and Logan laughed.

"Yeah well Scott if there is one thing I learned…sometimes it's best if nothing stays a secret." Logan said as he stood up, ignoring the pain that shot through his body. TJ stood up as well and when they turned around they found themselves face to face with Veronica.

Logan tried to act like he didn't care. That he didn't notice that she was crying, had been crying. But inside his heart was breaking into millions of pieces at the sight of her. He had told himself it was for the best…letting her go on with life.

"I…I have to go." he said quickly and made his way to the door. As he got outside he looked up, into the rain that was pouring down on him, before walking to his car. He had already reached his car when he heard her tender voice through the rain.

"It isn't what you think you know…I never told him to do it." Logan turned to her and saw that her hair was plastered to her face as she stood in the pouring rain, staring at him.

"Yet somehow he did it…somehow my friend thinks I'm being the one that is doing the hurting…when I'm the victim in this story." Logan said bitterly and Veronica tried to show that it didn't get to her.

"This isn't fair Logan…you pushing me away." she said and Logan gave a hard laugh.

"No Veronica you have it wrong…I never did the pushing away…you were the one that did it when you walked away."

"I told you I had to do it for a reason Logan…" Veronica said forcefully as her tears mixed with the rain.

"Yes…yes you did tell me Veronica…and somewhere I believe that someone believes that it wasn't a crap excuse…but that person is not me. What happened to being honest with each other V?" Logan asked softly and Veronica could only just make it out.

"It would only make it harder Logan…" she said and Logan gave her a smile.

"Now when in our lives has it ever been easy Mars?" Then Logan did something that shocked both Veronica and TJ who was watching from the doorway. Logan pulled off his soaking shirt and threw it in front of him. Veronica's eyes took in all the bruises on Logan's chest. There were cuts and bruises all over it. Veronica inched forward but Logan put up his hands to show her to stop.

"No Veronica. See it's never easy but there you go…now TJ knows that my dad hits me! There it is out in the open and you know what…all I lost is my pride…so why can't you just tell me?" Logan asked as he sighed and turned back to his car. Before he knew it Veronica was standing next to his window, looking at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and unlocked the door so she could climb in and she did a few seconds later. When they sat, staring out the windscreen Veronica was the one to finally speak.

"Someone was stalking me and he threatened to kill you…that's why I left."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now you guys see I didn't expect to UD this again for the next week atleast…build the suspense and all that. But I got a reply from marybk and as she said this is like a drug…and I realised who am I to keep you away from it. Marybk…don't worry you don't annoy me. I usually find your replies refreshing as you state what you think so clearly…I just love to read yours…thanks so much. To the rest of you…thanks again. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Micheline (yes that's my name…lol…in case you were wondering)**

Chapter 8

Logan sat in shock as a few seconds passed. Veronica glared out towards the rain-covered driveway yet she felt Logan's eyes on hers.

"You were being stalked?" he asked emotionally and all she could do was nod.

"And this guy…he threatened to kill me?" Logan went on and once again she nodded.

"So you left." He stated as understanding swept over him. He stared at her and finally she looked at him.

"You never did love him did you?" he asked and she silently shook her head. Logan tried to smile but it came out broken. He leaned forward and let his head touch hers. She smiled at him as she pushed her face up so their mouths were mere inches apart.

"Nobody else but you…" she said softly and Logan leaned forward, closing the gap between them, their mouths touching each other's. They kissed softly for what seemed like an eternity but soon ended, Logan put a sweet kiss on Veronica's forehead before taking his key out of the ignition.

"I think it'll be better if we get you inside…don't want you to catch a cold or anything." He said protectively and Veronica smiled.

"Yeah…I think TJ could borrow you a shirt." She laughed as they climbed out the car and headed into TJ's mansion.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A while later the three of them sat staring at each other. Sure TJ had been glad that they had resolved their problems but now he didn't know what to do. He had just found out his friend was abused at home…he didn't know how to handle it. Plus there was still the little problem of Veronica's stalker who, she had enlightened them, was once again sending her creepy letters. Logan was on edge as he listened quietly at every last detail of everything that she told him. His blood boiled at every last thought of some guy doing that to the girl he loved. He couldn't stop his thoughts running away from him. He thought about Ryan and all the times that he was there for Veronica…all the times that he wanted to.

The phone rang and TJ lazily stood up to answer it, leaving Logan and Veronica on their own. Logan stood up from the couch and moved towards the window, looking out into the backyard. Veronica glanced at him before moving towards him. They stood next to each other and Veronica took Logan's hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Logan turned to her and sighed as he pulled her to him.

"I'm so glad everything is better between us now. It tore me apart to see you like that…to not be able to touch you." Veronica said sweetly as she laid her head on his chest. Her head moved up and down as he breathed in and out.

"I know Ronnie…I missed holding you in my arms." Logan said as he rubbed her hair and Veronica sighed. They stayed silent for a while until Logan let out a sigh of breath.

"What happens with you and Ryan?" Veronica looked up at him with big eyes as she thought about the answer.

"It isn't as easy as you think Logan. We have his family to think about…his sister." She said sadly and Logan sighed again…he knew that it wouldn't be easy but somehow he hoped that it would be.

"I know Veronica. But I can't do that…I can't be the guy you have along the side. That's not my style…" Logan said as he shook his head and Veronica's breath caught in her throat.

"What are you trying to say Logan?" she asked scared and Logan let go of her as he placed his hands in his hair.

"I don't know what I am saying Ronnie…all I know is that I can't be that guy for you. You have to chose someone." He said as he walked away to the couch and sat back down again. Veronica sat back down next to him.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this Logan…but I have an obligation to the Murray family." She said softly and Logan cringed.

"Then I have a obligation to my standards. So when you to finally do break up…I'll be here for you." He said as he stood up and made his way to the couch opposite her. Just then, before Veronica could stand up, TJ walked back in and another silence overtook the three of them.

oOoOoOoOoOo

He watched as they kissed in front of the Scott mansion with mixed emotions. Happiness that she was back, anger that she was once again with him. Surprise that she had told the young boy about him and his letters. He sighed as he started his car and drove away – driving to his house where he would kiss his wife and go sit in his study – ready to start writing his letters to Veronica Mars again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Most of the kids in Neptune High had by then heard of the engagement of Veronica and Ryan which wasn't a good thing. Many girls had taken a liking to Ryan (for he was unbelievably handsome and had great manners) so they took it very badly that he was engaged to none other than Veronica. Veronica was seen as Logan's girlfriend, even after the engagement news came out everyone saw her as Logan's and nobody else's. Frankly it was pissing off both Veronica and Logan who had stuck to their promise of not doing anything until she and Ryan had broken up.

Logan had stuck to the arrangement for a full week before it got to him. He hated seeing them cuddling and acting in love…when he knew that they weren't and it was all just a scam. He wanted Veronica for himself and when he realized that it might take longer than they expected he decided to take action. So soon he started hanging out with Kate…well he didn't really know her surname. All he knew was that she had a crush on him and it totally pissed Veronica off to see him with her…so he used her. Logan knew it was shallow but in his mind nothing was to bad if it came to Veronica.

Veronica stood silently watching Logan kissing the school slut Kate. She hated to see them together…even more than she hated not being with Logan. She had of course told Ryan the truth…that she was staying with him only for the sake of his sister…but after that she would be leaving for Logan. Ryan understood, naturally he knew it would happen…he had seen the way they looked at each other and he knew they were in love.

As the week went by Veronica felt more and more uneasy. She knew what was coming…she felt it coming. That's why it was no shock for her to find the crisp white envelope in her postbox. With shaking hands she took it out and walked with it into her house where Ryan sat waiting for her.

When he noticed the envelope and her shaking hands he sprang up and grabbed it out of her hands. He closely inspected it before he opened it and read it out loud to TJ who was also sitting there with him, holding Veronica to him.

My dearest Veronica

It's been a while my dear. For a while there I thought that I must be mistaken when they told me you had left town but it seems like they were right. It broke my heart to know that you weren't there anymore…but now you're back! With a little fiancé behind you. A Murray…nice family. I was shocked to find out that you weren't engaged to Logan…my my looks like you took my little warning to heart. Good…I wouldn't want to prove that I won't stop at anything. Now my dear Veronica. This is nonsense that you stopped looking for me and finally ran away. Did you run cause of the letters…or cause I threatened to kill him? I'm guessing it's option B…

Now you see…I have this theory. See I think if I say that I'd kill Ryan if you don't sleep with me you wouldn't do it…you would take the chance. But I think if I said I would kill Logan if you didn't do it…you would be at my door in two seconds flat. Am I right? Oh please say I do…I love being right!

But all of that is in the past and now it will be just you and me again…just like it was supposed to be. Well this is the end of this letter but you'll hear from me again soon…

Oh and by the way…tell TJ the shirt he is wearing isn't green…its sea color.

Love always.

Ryan and TJ both jumped up and looked out of the windows, trying to see if anyone was out there but all they saw was the sun shining through the clouds. TJ turned to see Veronica crying and he walked to her.

"He's going to win…he won't stop till he wins…" she cried into his chest as he embraced her and TJ sighed.

"No…no he won't. We'll stop him. There is no way he is hurting you…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Famous last words TJ…" he said outside as he grinned and walked away silently, pushing his hands into his pockets.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Short I know…was very busy this week…lol!**

Chapter 10

That night Haley and Ryan slept over in TJ's house…his security was way more improved than theirs was. Logan was also informed of the latest letter, though against Veronica's will. He arrived the next morning. When Veronica opened the door he had walked in and embraced her so tightly that she wasn't sure if she could breath but she relaxed in his arms. It was in his arms that she finally let herself cry again and he kissed her temple.

"I'm so scared Logan…I don't know what I'm going to do…" she said brokenly as Logan sat her down on the couch and once again pulled her to his arms.

"Shh it will be okay. He won't hurt you…not with me here." He whispered into her ear as she cried.

"This is all a game to him…a big fat fucked up game and he won't stop till he wins." She went on and Logan pulled a bit away from her.

"Then we beat him at his own game…we'll get him Veronica…he won't win." He said forcefully and kissed her forehead. Veronica pulled his face down to hers and kissed him passionately. Logan and Veronica were lost in each other's love when Logan pulled away.

"No…no this isn't right…we both know it." He said softly and Veronica shook her head.

"You know what Logan…fuck what's right and wrong. I don't give a damn about it anymore…" she said harshly as she stood up.

"You know what was the one thing I thought about when I stayed with Ryan? I thought about the day I would get to be with you again. Now finally…after all this time…I got what I wanted. I have you with me… but now you don't want me…" she said softly and Logan shook his head as he stood up.

"It's not that I don't want you…but…"

"Who cares about the buts? Shit Logan…I'm being stalked by a guy who has now threatened to kill you TWICE! Do you really think I won't be scared now I'm back? No…I'm scared like hell but I know that you have to live for the now…so I'm asking you Logan…please…forget about your damn standards!" Veronica said forcefully and Logan stepped closer to her and he smirked.

"Well if you say so…" he said as he bended down and kissed her sweetly.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Veronica and Logan were in bliss. Haley's mother had called to give them the great news about Ryan's sister being found. Soon she and Ryan could announce to the public that they had split…and then Logan and Veronica could truly be together. So they had spent the night at TJ's mansion, just kissing and talking…like they did before all of it had happened.

"Do you remember that night in the bus…" Veronica started as they laid next to each other on one of TJ's guest beds. Logan grinned as he intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah…when it ran out of petrol and the teacher wouldn't let us phone our parents so we had to stay there the whole night." He said as he thought back.

"You held me on your lap and let me sleep like that, even though it was so uncomfortable to you…" she said as she smiled up at him.

"It was worth it to see you sleep peacefully." Logan said as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I can't wait to be able to hold your hand in the school again…I can't wait to be able to kiss you when I want…" Veronica said and she sighed.

"Tomorrow you get to tell the whole world that you are single again…then we can be together like we always planned…" he said and once again Veronica sighed.

"What's wrong beautiful?"

"It's just that…in a few weeks school will be over and then what? What happens from there? What happens to us?" she asked as she sat up and looked him in the eye. Logan kept her gaze then finally gave a sigh of his own.

"I can't tell you everything will work out cause I know from experience that things never work out the way we planned…but…I know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"That I love you Veronica Mars with my whole entire soul…and that…you're the one for me…" Logan fiddled with something in his pocket and Veronica gasped as he pulled out a ring.

"This was my grandmother's…and I know that we're very young but…but I don't care. I want you to be my wife…I want to be the guy who protects you everyday of your life. I wanna be that guy for you Ronnie…and it can be a long engagement…I don't care…and…"

"Shut up and kiss me." Veronica ordered and Logan smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"God how long I've wanted this…" Veronica said as Logan moved the ring onto her finger.

"And now you can have it…" Logan said but Veronica shook her head.

"No…now we can have it."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys I'm still here but everything is going really slowly as I'm having trouble UDing all my stories...I'm busy with 5 stories and each one has it's own storyline and its One Tree Hill, Veronica Mars and Supernatural...so yeah...lol! This is a short chapter just to let you guys know I'm still here!

Chapter 11

A week went by and soon the news of Veronica and Ryan's split was leaked into every social group in every town, every group that mattered. Neither Veronica nor Ryan minded and within the week Ryan had moved back to his old house where he was greeted by his sister who seemed exstatic to have him back. It was arranged that Veronica would stay with TJ while her parents were still staying with Ryan's parents...that way she could be safe. TJ took his role as body guard very seriously and had immediately changed everything just to fit Veronica. Veronica loved him for it.

Veronica and Logan were in heaven as they walked down the hallway, hand in hand, heading past all the gossip about them. Logan walked Veronica to every class where he would give her a kiss and wait till she was inside before he would leave...even if that meant he would be late.Veronica loved to be back in Logan's arms and she spent every single moment with him that she could. Whenever you would see them Logan would be with his arm around her or hugging her to him. But the engagement was kept secret from everyone...even Duncan, Lilly, TJ and Weevil. It was kept secret simply because they didn't want Veronica's stalker to find out about it.

For a while after it seemed to them that the stalked had dissapeard. Veronica didn't recieve any more letters and neither did Logan recieve any threats and for a second Veronica started believing that she could go on with her life. But only for a second.

_Veronica_

_You didn't think I would find out did you? Do you dare to defy me? I know about the whole little engagement thing! You can't keep things like this from me! You know I was fine with Ryan...I could live with him...but Logan? Really Veronica...really you could do better. Didn't you think about my little arangement? I'm thinking what will it take to get you to listen? A bullet through his brain...or a bullet through yours?_

_XOXOXO_

Logan scrunched the letter into a ball in his hand, his anger seering. He had had just about enough of the freak that was harrasing Veronica. He knew he couldn't go to Lamb...what was the use? He would ignore him anyways. He kissed Veronica on the cheek before he walked away. He walked to his locker and suddenly a paper fell out. He casually picked it up, opened it and didn't even blink twice when he read what it said.

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Echolls go bye bye bye_

_Leave Veronica alone...she's mine._

_Say goodbye or you'll die..._

Logan wanted to laugh...this was the first letter he had recieved from the stalker but somehow he didn't care. He wasn't sure if he had to take this threat seriously or not. As a child he had been taken for ransom many times and he wasn't really scared of threats...he took them head on. Some would call him stubborn...others would say he had a huge ego...but Logan...well he liked to think that he didn't hide from problems. And that was what the stalker was. He was a problem. A bug refusing to die...and Logan wanted to crush him once and for all.

"Hey babe...what's that?" Veronica asked as se walked up behind him, her hand slipping into his. Logan threw the paper back into his locker.

"Ah just one of those useless invites to join the math class...you'd think by now they would know my track record with maths..." Logan laughed and Veronica smiled at him.

"Logan...you're not dumb!" she said and Logan knew that she had bought the lie. He hated lying to her...but if he told her about the threat there was not telling what she would do.

"I never said I was dumb...but my handsome good looks and charming personality makes up for everything that I lack in that departement doesn't it?" he asked, his grin spreading over his face and Veronica laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Ronnie." Logan said as he kissed her forehead. Veronica gave a small smile as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"I love you to Logan...but I have class now so I better go." she said quickly, giving him one last kiss before she ran into the class next to his locker. Logan sighed and walked to his own class as he thought about how much he really loved her...enough to risk his own safety?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay you guys might wonder why I am so suddenly ending this fic. It's simple actually. At the moment that I'm writing this to you I have 2 Veronica Mars fics (both LoVe) and 5 One Tree Hill fics (2 Naley, 1 Brathan, 1 Laley & 1 Laley crossed with Supernatural). Also I'm mod at 2 sites and admin at 4 other sites. I'm going to my last year of high school and I have universities to think about so I have to study hard... plus my friends are taking a lot out of me so I don't really have time to write as much as I want to. I'm ending my two VM stories as well as 2 OTH stories - maybe even 3. I'm sorry to do this to you guys but it's been fun and hopefully soon I will be able to write some more VM stories...remember I'm never far...so yeah...maybe. Thanks for your support on this fic...it's been amazing and I thank each and every one of you for replying. Enjoy this...the last chapter...and reply one last time!**

Chapter 12

He watched her over the days that passed, as she seemed to ignore his letters to her. He remember the kick he got out of it to watch her freak out when she read the letters. But suddenly – now that she was back with him – she seemed to take it in her stride. That was what angered him the most.

He had never really wanted to sleep with her like he had told her. No that had never even been in his mind. It had been a freak out tactic…something that he had figured out works after years of writing it in the letters. See Veronica wasn't his first victim. He had one every few years…and no one had ever snitched on him…and she wasn't going to be any different.

Every time it was the same freak out tactics…same letters with just a few adjustments…same words. He had figured out which words got the biggest reactions and loved to see how the girls handled it. Once they graduated and moved on so did he. He gave the usual death threats and that seemed to work.

But Veronica Mars had seemed to screw up every last one of his tactics. Naturally it had not been the first time that a girl had moved to get away from him…but she came back! And then she seemed to screw up every time! She was starting to pay no attention to his letters…after he threatened Logan Echolls twice!

He remembered why he had chosen Veronica in the first place. She looked like a normal teenage girl that just seemed to be a little hard headed. But it was the way that she seemed to handle everything that got him interested. And that just seemed to spark his interest in her.

But Logan was a thorn in his side. He couldn't stand him…and he was sure the boy couldn't stand him. Not that he knew who he was…no no…but the boy did know him and it was fair to say that they didn't have any love lost between them.

It had been a great anger to him when he felt the need to write a letter to Logan…something which seemed like the final straw in all the changes that he had to make to his plans. But the foolish boy took no notice of it! It was like a smack in the face to him! Years of perfecting it – with no one knowing it was him – made that a huge disgrace.

But he wouldn't be put down…and he would make sure that Veronica learned her lesson. Even if he had to give up his identity. Some people would call it character building…he called it a lesson. But either way… Veronica would meet her maker.

Would he ever harm her? No…in his own way he loved the girl. But to him she was just another one of the many girls entering his life. Just another kid on their way to adulthood.

He sighed as he leaned forward and grabbed his fanciest pen – the pen he used at every last letter that he wrote – and quickly wrote two letters.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Veronica walked to her locked and smiled when she saw Logan leaning against his. But her smile fell as she saw his frown. He motioned to her to open the locker and she did so without any questions. A crisp-white paper glided out and onto the floor and Logan snatched it up and frowned as he scanned it before he gave it back to Veronica.

_Veronica._

_One last time_

_I shall write_

_You would like to meet?_

_I think so_

_I'll be sitting in the school parking area at 5pm_

_See you then love_

_XOXOXO_

Veronica looked up towards Logan and felt his frown transfer to her own face.

"How did you know?" she asked and he pulled out a paper and handed it to her.

_Logan_

_I know you're not going to let her go alone_

_That's fine_

_I think it will be fun to see your reaction_

oOoOoOoOoOo

At 5pm the two love birds walked hand-in-hand towards the parking area and they saw a shadowy figure sitting there. Veronica squeezed Logan's hand furiously in her own and he kissed her temple as he led her towards the man. He stood up but still his identity was overshadowed. He gave a deep laugh as he saw Veronica straighten – already prepared what he was going to do.

"Nice to finally meet in person Miss Mars…or should I say Mrs. Echolls…" he gave a hearty laugh and he watched Logan's fists clenched as Veronica's grip tighten around him.

"Who the hell are you?" Veronica demanded and he smiled.

"Well for a detective's kid you sure seem unable to figure out riddles… but I'll make it easier for you." He said as he stepped out of the shadow and he heard both teens give an intake of breath as they realized who it was.

"Principal Clemmons!" Veronica's voice broke as she said it and Clemmons laughed.

"Well done! For such a smart girl you sure take a lot of time to figure it out…" he said and Logan gave him a filthy look.

"Why would you do that to Veronica?" he asked angrily.

"Power dear boy…what can I say…it's one hell of a rush to me!"

"How can you say that! You threatened to kill Logan! You even wrote that to Logan!" Veronica yelled and he sighed.

"Oh well yes I obviously would never really do that…I still have my dignity…but you see that's the clinch in the plan. But I'm done now…as you will realize soon…" he paused as the sound of sirens filled the air.

"I hope one day you will realize why I did this Veronica. Don't blame anyone…tomorrow everyone will know." He said softly and Veronica shook her head.

"You're mad…" she said and he smiled.

"Oh no dear…I'm mentally unstable… have been for years…and I'm finally ready to go to the institute…" he laughed – showing precisely how much he really was unstable.

Logan pulled Veronica away as Clemmons sat down again and stared at the stars. Veronica was in tears as he led her towards his car and drove her home. He held her tight during the night as she cried – relieved that everything was over.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day it was in the news.

A few weeks later Veronica, Logan, Duncan, Meg, TJ, Weevil and Lilly graduated. Everyone – except Weevil – went to Hearst College. Surprisingly TJ seemed really interested in going…a shock to everyone.

In their second year of college Logan and Veronica were married on the beach. Duncan and Meg got engaged, TJ and Lilly finally gave in to their feelings and started dating and Weevil was just happy to be free.

Clemmons died in the institute a few years after he first went there. It was in his sleep.

Veronica still had nightmares but Logan was there to comfort her when it happened. They never found out exactly why he had done it or why he had decided to give himself up…but they knew together they would get through everything.

Some things just have to stay secret.

And even though it hadn't started as a happily ever after love story…

It ended one.

The end!


End file.
